


Connor's First Pride

by UnifiedNations



Series: Ace Detective [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All these tags are sexualities wow, Aromantic Hank, Asexual Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Demisexual North, F/F, F/M, Gay Simon, Lesbian Tina Chen, Multi, Pansexual Markus, Pride, Pride Festival, pride fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations
Summary: Hank takes Connor to the annual Pride Festival for the first time!Features Asexual Connor, Aromantic Hank and a whole host of other characters.Sequel to 'The Incident at the Eden Club'.





	Connor's First Pride

“Happy pride, fucko’s!” Hank shouted as he entered the precinct and beelined for his desk, reaching into a small bag in his pocket and flinging a small pack of glitter at Reed which exploded upon impact with his jacket.

“Oh fuck you Anders-” Reed spluttered, attempting to dust it off of his jacket as a few officers around them laughed.

“Language, detective Reed.” Connor stated with a small smile on his face, following Hank as he just about dragged their suspect through the bullpen. The guy was putting up decent resistance, digging his heels in as much as possible, but Connor was a lot stronger and so his efforts went to waste.

“Hey, Andersons!” Came a voice from across the bullpen and both Connor and Hank looked up, Connor depositing the suspect in the chair by Hank’s desk and pressing a hand on his chest to keep him there.

“Yes, Officer Chen?” He replied, watching her approach at the same time as Hank called,

“Yeah Tina?”

“You guys are coming to Pride, right?” She asked, sitting on the desk opposite Hank’s. “I brought face paints.”

Connor looked over at Hank, an excited expression on his face.

“Yeah, we’re going. Just gotta write this guy up and into holding then we’re sorted.” Hank replied, watching Connor as he leaned over and pressed a hand to the terminal to file a report. “I keep forgetting he can do that. Where the hell did you get face paints anyway?”

Tina shrugged.

“My wife got them for our daughter’s birthday party last month. She won’t mind.”

Connor straightened up, hand reaching up to fidget with his tie as he noticed the others watching him.

“The report has been filed, Lieutenant. I will escort the suspect into holding and send the necessary documents to an officer to continue with.” He smiled, before grabbing their suspect’s arm and heaving him to his feet. The man had apparently decided to be as much of a nuisance as possible, dropping his weight bodily to the floor. Connor sighed, resigning himself to dragging the man to the holding cells.

Tina and Hank watched him go, amused.

“So. You looking forward to Pride?” Tina asked, turning back to Hank as she set a small box of sparkly face paints down on his desk and pulled out a brush.

Hank snorted, logging out of his computer and turning to face her

“’Course. It’s Connor’s first one too, he’s been talking about it for days.” He smiled fondly, trying to stay still as Tina’s brush made contact with his cheek. 

“Yeah? I think I heard a few other androids talking about it the other day. Never really thought about any attending.” She murmured, painting a green, yellow, grey and black flag on Hank’s cheek just under his eye. “Did you get Connor a matching t-shirt or something?”

“Nah. I think he got himself something to wear but hasn’t shown me what it is.” Hank replied, admiring the tiny flag in a small mirror that Tina held up. “Thanks, Chen.”

“No problem. Tell your kid when he comes back, I have face paint if he wants it.” Tina stood, placing her paints on her desk before leaving for the locker room to change.

Pride had been one of the biggest celebrations at the precinct for almost as long as Hank could remember. When he’d first joined the force it had taken him by surprise just how many people he worked with joined in with the celebrations and to put it simply, he’d been fucking delighted. Since then he hadn’t missed a single pride, even taking Cole along when he’d been old enough to not mind the crowds and the noises.

“Hank, the suspect is now in holding.” 

Hank turned at the sound of Connor’s voice, sighing when he saw the state the android was in. It was honestly almost impressive how he managed to always find trouble. In this case it came in the form of a bloody nose and a very wonky tie, which was quickly fixed by Connor’s steady hands.

“What happened?” Hank asked, grabbing a tissue from the box on his desk- placed there by Connor when the lieutenant last had a cold- and immediately going to stop the steady trickle of thirium leaking from his nose.

Connor looked down as Hank’s hand, eyes crossing slightly before he took the tissue.

“The suspect headbutted me in the face and shouted something about fucking the police.” He replied, wiping his nose clean of blue blood. “Once he was in the cell I informed him that I wasn’t interested.”

Hank held back a snort, although a smile made its way onto his face instead.

“You tell ‘em, sport.” He clapped a hand down on Connor’s shoulder. “Tina brought face paints if you want them, think she’s gone to get changed for now though.”

For the first time, Connor seemed to notice the little green, white, grey and black flag painted on Hank’s face. His LED circled blue for a second as he identified it, then a small smile grew on his face.

“Hank. You’re aromantic?” He asked, tilting his head. 

“What? Yeah. Thought I told you?” Hank looked at him quizzically, watching as Connor’s LED circled again as he went through his memory. “Why is your face doing that?”

Connor was full-on grinning now, the warm feeling in his chest that he’d become to associate with happiness returning full-force. It was the feeling that hit him when he and Hank would go on outings together, or when Sumo would lose his mind when they both returned home at the same time.

“I’m just… happy.” He replied, unable to stop smiling as he turned and headed towards his own desk. He threw the thirium stained tissue in the bin and sat down, opening a drawer and pulling out a bag.

Hank watched him, struggling to keep a matching grin from taking over his face.

“Nerd.” He muttered affectionately, turning away so Connor wouldn’t see him smiling. If you’d asked him only a year ago if he thought he’d ever feel this happy again he would probably have laughed in your face and then punched you, just to drive the point home. But now, at the station with people he could actually count as his friends and his android son sitting opposite him… he’d probably believe you.

Connor left for the locker room just as Tina returned, now wearing a t-shirt that read ‘I heart my wife’ with a rainbow emblazoned across it and knee-length shorts. 

“Where’s your kid?” She asked, folding her uniform up and putting it in her bag.

“Gone to get changed, I think. Nice shirt.” 

Tina grinned, signing out of her computer. 

“Thanks. You got one this year?” Although themed clothing and/or costumes were not mandatory, there was a long standing tradition in the DCPD for wearing them to pride (unless they were there to work instead of celebrate).

“Yep.” Hank replied, standing up and shedding his overshirt. Underneath he was wearing a white t-shirt with ‘Why Fall In Love When You Can Fall Asleep’ written on the back. 

“Ha! Nice.” Tina held up her hand for a high five. Hank rolled his eyes but returned it, standing up and leaning against his desk. It was a few minutes until Connor returned, now wearing a t-shirt that read ‘Embrace Who You Are’ in the colours of the asexuality flag.

Hank was fairly sure he heard Tina mutter something like ‘Like father like son’ but he ignored her for a moment, feeling his face break into a grin as Connor approached.

“Damn fuckin’ right.” He replied, slinging an arm around Connor’s shoulder for a half-hug. “C’mon assholes. Lets go.”

~*~*~

“Is it normally this crowded?” Connor shouted, one hand keeping a firm grip on Hank’s shirt as they pushed their way through the crowds on one of the main streets.

“Pretty much,” Hank shouted back, finally finding a mostly empty side street. They leaned against the wall for a moment, Hank to catch his breath and Connor to recalibrate, or whatever he did when he got overwhelmed. Tina had ditched them a while ago to find her wife and daughter.

“It is… intense.” Connor stated, watching a group of excited teenagers walk past with a small smile on his face. “How did Cole handle it? Surely he was very small for these crowds.”

There was a pause while Hank seemed to think about it and Connor suddenly worried that he’d said a bad thing.

“Had him on my shoulders for most of it. And no, we can’t try that. Your endoskeleton thing would probably break my spine.” He pointed a finger at Connor, a small smile back on his face.

Connor grinned back. Since he’d first gotten Hank to talk to him about the loss of his son, the detective had been much more open about him- he now brought up memories of Cole fairly often and every time the pain in his voice seemed to lesson slightly.

“I’m sure my ‘endoskeleton’ thing could support your weight should you want to try-”

“Yeah, nah.” Hank shook his head as Connor laughed beside him. “Didn’t you say your Jericho buddies were gonna be here? Give them a call.”

“Alright.” Connor internally wrote up and sent a short message to Markus, which was almost immediately replied to.

RK800:Connor- Markus, are you attending the Pride festivities today?

RK200:Markus- Of course! I’m here with North and Simon. Where are you?

Connor sent his GPS location to the other android, pushing himself off of the wall.

“I’ve let them know our location.” He informed Hank, readying himself to join the crowds again.

“Don’t you wanna wait for them?” Hank asked, following him as he started towards the more crowded part of the street.

“I sent Markus my live GPS coordinates, he will find us when he wants to.” Connor smiled, reaching out and taking a hold of the back of Hank’s shirt again so they wouldn’t lose eachother. “Lead the way, lieutenant.”

“Lil’ shit.” Hank grumbled, taking the lead. They managed to find an area that wasn’t too crowded and had several food stalls, which Hank made a beeline to immediately.

Connor watched him go with a smile on his face, then nearly jumped out of his metaphorical skin when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Connor!” Markus’s voice came from behind him and he turned, immediately being engulfed in a hug. “How have you been?”

Drawing back from the hug, Connor noticed North, and Simon hanging back a foot or two away. North winked at him and waved a hand, while the other man nodded and waved his greeting.

“I am well, thank-you.” Connor took in the various colours and patterns the three were wearing, smiling as he did.

Markus was wearing a pink, yellow and blue striped flag- pansexual, Connor noted- as a cape, pinned around the neck of his t-shirt. He also had matching stripes of glitter across his forehead- the colour matched the smears of glitter on Simon’s fingers, Connor noticed quickly.

North had on a black leather jacket that looked at least a size too big- Connor would bet a days wage that it was originally Markus’s- with a patchwork demisexual flag stitched onto the front left chest and a larger one on the back.

Simon had simply gone for a bold rainbow t-shirt and dark jeans, although a large portion of the t-shirt was covered in badges. He had streaks of glitter extending from his shoulders down to his wrists and a fair amount caught in his hair, as if someone had dumped it on him. A glance at the cuffs of North’s jacket told him that it was probably her.

“Is Josh not coming?” Connor asked, noticing the absence of the fourth of the Jericho group who usually stuck together like glue.

“Josh… isn’t a fan of crowds. He’s coming a little later when the celebrations quiet down a bit.” Markus shrugged, looking around them. “Where’s your dad?”

Connor smiled, feeling that now-familiar warmth that meant happiness.

“He’s gone to get food, I think. The crowds were… a little overwhelming.”

“You’ve got that right.” Simon agreed. “Oh- North, give him the thing.”

North stared at the other android for a moment before she realised what he meant.

“Oh, yeah. We got you this.” She dug through her pockets before pulling out a pin badge and holding it out to Connor. He took it, turning it over in his fingers and reading the words, ‘I give no fucks’ out loud before laughing.

“Where did you get this? I really like it, thank-you.” He grinned, pinning it to his t-shirt.

“There’s loads of stalls selling stuff like that on the other side of the main road. We can show you if you want?” Markus offered, gesturing in the direction of the main parade.

Connor went to answer but was interrupted by a heavy hand landing on his shoulder as Hank reached them.

“Hey kids.” He greeted, raising the burger he’d just bought in greeting. “You guys having fun?”

The three greeted him in return, Markus stepping forward to shake his hand. Ever the gentleman, Connor thought with a smile.

“Of course. We were just telling Connor about the selling stalls if you wanted to come with?” He offered, again pointing in the direction they’d just come from.

“Nah, think I’m good. Thanks though.” Hank grinned, squeezing Connor’s shoulder before letting him go. “Don’t let me hold you back kid, you can go with them if you want.”

Connor looked between his father and his friends, LED flashing yellow as he tried to make up his mind.

“I think… I’ll stay with Hank. I will see you later though?” He offered, feeling oddly anxious at the thought of them possibly being offended.

He was worried for nothing, he realised as Markus smiled at him, Simon giving him a thumbs up.

“Sounds good! Just contact one of us whenever, Josh should be coming in a few hours and it’d be great to all meet up.” Markus hugged him again, the other two waving and saying their goodbyes as they walked away. Markus put an arm around each of their shoulders and pulled them close, keeping them linked as they disappeared into the crowds.

Connor watched them go with his head tilted a little, a thoughtful look on his face.

“You okay kid?” Came Hank’s voice from beside him, taking a large bite of the burger in his hand.

“I’m fine. Good.” Connor smiled, before scanning the burger. “That burger contains more calories than I would advise you to intake in one sitting-”

“There he is, back again to ruin my day.” Hank muttered, though Connor could detect no hostility in his voice.

“My apologies for caring about your health, lieutenant.” He replied, smile widening teasingly. “I’ll take care to be less attentive in the future.”

“Yeah, that ain’t happening.” Hank snorted, finishing off his burger and tossing the wrapper in a nearby overflowing trashcan. “Right, you wanna go check some more stuff out?”

Connor confirmed and took a hold of the back of Hank’s shirt again as they approached the busier part of the celebrations. He was immensely glad that he was taller than the average person so he could actually see over some people’s heads, but the crowd was so busy that it was difficult for even him to see much. 

All it took was for someone to jostle his arm a little too hard and his grip on Hank’s t-shirt loosened, Connor’s hand losing its grasp on the fabric and the crowd seemingly swallowing the older man up.

“Hank!” He called, though it was hard to heard even himself over the noise of the people around him. He pushed forward, looking around and trying to spot the messy head of grey hair but couldn’t.

“Shit.” He whispered to himself, turning in a full circle. ‘It’s okay, he won’t get far til he realises I’m gone. He has his phone, he’s not lost. I haven’t lost him.’ He thought to himself, feeling his thirium pump quicken with his anxiety. ‘I’m okay.’

“Get lost, creep!”

‘I’m okay.’

“C’mon, don’t be like that!”

“I said get lost!”

The shouts drew Connor’s attention away from his own internal crisis and he turned, spotting a few people a little further away from him seemingly having an argument.

“What the hell can that piece of plastic give you that I can’t, huh?” A man physically a few years younger than Connor looked said, his hand holding onto the wrist of a young woman. Another girl stood a foot or so away, looking afraid but standing her ground.

Connor recognised her as an AP700, name: Aria, and the girl he identified as Tesha Saleem, 22, student at Detroit City College. Neither had a criminal record, although Tesha had a history of taking part in protests which she documented online.

Connor made a mental note to check those out later.

“How about some respect, you seem pretty shit at that.” She replied, sounding agitated.

“Tesha, lets just go.” Aria said quietly, reaching out for her.

“Hey! Don’t talk over me, you android piece of-” The man- Kyle Bennet, 29, arrested twice for being drunk and disorderly, once for assault of a police officer- spat, shoving the girl away with his spare hand. She stumbled and almost fell, looking afraid.

“Don’t touch her you asswipe!” Tesha shouted, stamping on his foot.

“You bitch-” Kyle started, pulling her closer.

Connor stepped forward.

“Excuse me.” He started, steeling himself as the man turned to him. “She told you to leave her alone. I believe it would be in your best interests to.”

Kyle snorted, dropping the girl in his grasp and squaring up to Connor.

“Oh yeah? And who’s gonna make me, android?” He sneered, stepping so close Connor could detect the presence of alcohol on his breath. “You? I don’t think so, you’re nothing but a-”

He didn’t continue. Connor pulled back a fist and punched him in the throat, efficiently cutting off his air supply for a few seconds. 

Kyle spluttered, hands going to his neck as he doubled over and coughed harshly.

“Are you alright?” Connor turned to the two girls. They were standing a few feet away watching him and holding hands. He couldn’t control his lips as they started quirking up in a smile.

“I- yeah, we’re fine-” Tesha started before her eyes widened as she looked behind him. “Watch out-”

Connor turned just in time to see Kyle lunge for him but jerked back as someone grabbed him by the shoulders. He turned his head but was quickly thrown back, hitting the floor heavily.

“You sure you wanna do that buddy?” Hank said, towering over the man on the floor. “Because if I were you, I’d get up and I’d walk away. Fast.” He finished this by hitting one of his palms with his fist threateningly, watching with satisfaction as Kyle stood and scrambled away. 

“Thank-you lieutenant.” Connor said with a smile as Hank turned to face them.

“Yeah, whatever. I knew I’d find you in some kinda trouble.” He shook his head, squeezing Connor’s shoulder. “You girls okay?” 

The two girls nodded.

“We’re good. Sorry about that, every ten minutes some creep comes up and tries to hit on one of us. As if it isn’t enough that we’re obviously together.” Tesha rolled her eyes, tugging her android girlfriend closer. 

“Yeah, there’s always assholes like that. Hopefully if we punch enough of them they’ll stop coming.” Hank grinned, ruffling Connor’s hair. “That’s coming from a cop by the way, use it.”

“Oh, I will. Thanks.” Tesha grinned and waved before walking off, tugging her girlfriend by the hand. “Love your shirts, by the way!”

“Nice girls.” Hank mused before turning back to his son. “How the hell did you manage to get lost?”

Connor shrugged, already feeling calmer with his dad Hank by his side.

“I am a man of many talents.” He deadpanned, looking around.

“You got that right. C’mon, lets keep going.” Hank seemed to consider something before holding out his hand and Connor looked down at it. “Makes it harder to get lost. Don’t think too hard, your head might explode.” Hank rolled his eyes, grabbing Connor’s hand and pulling him through the crowds.

~*~*~

A few hours passed of wandering through the city, seeing the various parade floats, market stalls and so many people before the main celebration began to peter out. As the streets began to empty and bars started opening for the night parties, Hank and Connor decided that it was probably best for them go to home rather than get caught up with the drunken revellers.

“Connor!” They heard as they passed a large group of humans and androids gathered around something.

Josh approached them, followed by Markus, North and Simon.

“Hey! I thought I’d missed you. How did you enjoy your first pride?” He asked with a grin, reaching out to grasp Connor’s wrist in greeting.

“Good evening. I had a great time, thank-you, how about you four?” Connor replied with a smile, glancing at the rest of the group as well.

“Well, North punched someone who was trying to spike some drinks and Markus and Simon made out for three minutes and forty two seconds in front of some anti-android protestors so I think they had fun.” Josh laughed as the others high-fived, North laughing. “Are you two staying for the evening?”

“No, we’re going to head home now. It’s been a fun day but the crowds and the people, it’s quite… overwhelming.” Connor said, looking around at the many people still gathered.

“Trust me, I understand. Have a good evening guys, will we see you at the next Jericho meet?” Josh asked.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Connor replied, smiling. Although he’d continued working for the DCPD he’d continued to have an active role in Jericho, acting as the middle-man in communication. It was a role he was enjoying a lot.

“C’mon son, lets go home.” Hank said as the Jericho Four wandered back to their group, putting an arm around Connor’s shoulders and leading them to the nearest bus stop.

~*~*~

Sumo was overjoyed when they returned, jumping up at them excitedly and sniffing at their legs before Hank shooed him off with the promise of dinner. He collapsed onto the sofa with a groan, letting out an ‘oof’ when Sumo tried to climb on top of him.

Connor grinned, sitting on the other end of the sofa and pulling Sumo over to himself instead.

“So, first pride. What did you really think?” Hank asked, glancing over at him.

“I had a good time.” Connor replied with a smile, running his hands through Sumo’s fur. “It was very crowded and noisy and a little overwhelming, but I enjoyed it. I could have done without the argument with that man, but I think that conflict ended well.”

Hank shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

“There’s always idiots like that at Pride. Seems to be a few less every year but I doubt they’ll ever be stamped out. Pricks.” He muttered, resting his head against the back of the sofa.

There was silence for a few moments. Connor let his gaze roam around the room, documenting the familiar surroundings until he landed on Hank’s face and the small, slightly faded pride flag on it.

“Hank?” The only reply was a grunt. “When did you realise you were aromantic?”

That seemed to get Hank’s attention and he sat up, wincing as his neck cracked.

“Christ, it was a while ago. Must have been… when I was in the academy?” He scratched his head, looking thoughtful. “Probably about nineteen. Didn’t know what it was then though, I thought I was just ‘developing late’ as adults put it. Back then there was this thing about finding your soulmate or beginning to think about settling down. Sounds dumb now, but that was the goal for a lot of people.” He scrunched up his face, obviously not enjoying the memory. “I never got what was so great about having someone like that. I mean, sure, it’s nice to come home to someone at the end of the day, but seeing half the cadets spend their free time arguing about stupid shit or having their tongues down each other’s throats just didn’t do it for me.” Hank shrugged, stretching. “Thought there was just something wrong with me for fuckin’ ages but I didn’t care enough to try to fix it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Hank.” Connor said gently, reaching out and putting his hand on the man’s shoulder.

Hank looked over to him, a crooked grin on his face.

“I know that now, dumbass. But back then I didn’t have a word for it or an explanation. Just thought I was broken but didn’t wanna be fixed.” He shrugged again. “Few years later when I was a beat cop I met this gal, uh, Carrie. She was great, could probably have beaten the shit outta me even then. One of the best on the force. Smartest, too.”

Connor was starting to worry about the detective’s sense of self preservation.

“Everyone in the department thought we should date, we got it from all sides. Pain in the ass when you’re trying to work with someone and everyone else thinks you should be banging them.” Hank rolled his eyes. “Eventually we agreed to go on one date, just to shut everyone else up. Went out to some fancy restaurant in town, had a few drinks and she told me she was aromantic.

“It was like shit all suddenly made sense. Everything she was saying stuck with me- she said she felt broken ‘til she knew what it was, she didn’t wanna find a ‘soulmate’ or get married, how fuckin’ annoying it is when everyone and their mother is trying to stick their nose into ya’ business.” He smiled softly. “Damn near started crying on her, that was awkward. I think she first thought I was making it up to get closer to her but then she realised I was like her. And shit, don’t think I’ve ever felt so relieved.” He shook his head, looking over at Connor. “Guess you know what that’s like, huh?”

Connor nodded, knowing the exact emotion. Although he had only struggled with his thoughts for perhaps a day, Hank had clearly had his on his mind for years.

“What about your sexuality?” He asked bluntly, deliberately keeping a straight face as Hank snorted in surprise, then started coughing.

“Fuck kid, we really gotta talk about boundaries again.” Hank cleared his throat. “I, uh, pretty much go with if I like ‘em enough, I take them home. Or go to their home, whatever. But,” He shrugged, pushing his hair back and deflating a little. “Haven’t felt the need for that in a while. Doesn’t matter though.”

Connor nodded, leaning back in his seat as Sumo stretched and nearly pawed him in the face. 

“Hank, if you don’t mind me asking… why did you have a child? In your line of work you surely had few hours and, with no partner, surely it would have made it harder to care for him?” He asked gently, looking over at his partner.

Hank was silent for a few minutes and Connor started to worry that he’d upset him.

“I… shit, how do I put this.” Hank muttered, pushing himself to sit up straight. “I hit this point when everyone around me was married with kids and I wasn’t, and I didn’t feel left out but… I dunno. Felt there was something I was missing.” A small smile crept onto his face. “Talked to a few friends and one of them mentioned adoption. I wasn’t sure at first but kept thinking about it, even when I was working or out it kept coming back. So I caved and went to talk to someone at a foster home, and then… I met Cole.” The smile was still there, but it was sadder. “He was only a few days old. Someone had left him on the agency steps like it was some kinda fuckin’ Lifetime movie. They brought him out when I was visiting one day and it was like. Like I just knew.” He was quiet for a few moments, staring out at nothing. “I think that’s the closest I’ll ever get to a soulmate.”

Connor didn’t know what to say. There was an odd stirring feeling in his chest, similar to what he associated with sadness or that odd desire to hug which sometimes appeared. He abruptly decided to act on it, leaning over the massive dog on his lap and wrapping his arms around Hank’s shoulders, leaning his face against his arm. It was awkward, but it worked enough.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, closing his eyes. Hank was tense under him but soon relaxed and put an arm around Connor in return.

“Yeah. Me too.” Was his reply, before they sat in silence. A few minutes later he sighed and gently extracted himself from Connor, standing up. “I’m gonna have some food then get to bed. You should shower, how the hell did you get that much glitter on you?” He asked incredulously, gesturing to his own side where some glitter from Connor’s shirt had transferred onto him.

Connor smiled, feeling a little of the tension dissipate.

“You have frequently said I am a magnet for trouble.” He winked, feeling relieved as Hank snorted, most likely in amusement. “Don’t worry lieutenant. I’ll take care of it.”

“Yeah, sure.” Hank shook his head, going to the kitchen to prepare his food.

Connor sat on the sofa for a little longer, still petting Sumo who had long since fallen asleep on his lap. It wasn’t long before Hank had finished his dinner and put the dishes in the sink, yawning loudly.

“’m going to bed, kid. See you tomorrow.” He hovered by the sofa for a second before ruffling Connor’s hair roughly.

Connor listened to him walk away for a moment before gently nudging Sumo off his lap- much to the dog’s offence- and standing.

“Lieutenant,” He called, approaching the man in the hallway. 

Hank stopped and turned, a “Fucks sake kid, call me Hank” on his lips before Connor engulfed him in a hug. He froze for several seconds before returning it, squeezing Connor perhaps a little tighter than usual.

“Thank-you, Hank. For everything.” He whispered into Hank’s shoulder before letting go.

Hank stared at him for a few seconds before a fond, slightly bemused expression took place on his face.

“You too, kid.” He replied quietly, squeezing Connor’s shoulder gently. 

Connor smiled, watching Hank as he left for his bedroom. He returned to the kitchen, washing the dishes in the sink and drying them before putting them away and feeding Sumo. He then went to sit on the sofa, closing his eyes and re-watching the days events.

Overall, it had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been slowly writing this for around five month and it is FINALLY DONE. My apologies for the weak-ass ending, I find it very difficult to end things.
> 
> Shoutout to Ace_Pirate for Hank’s aromanticism (I hope that’s the word?) I absolutely love that headcanon, as well as Lucilock14 for suggesting Connor’s first pride and everyone who has commented to give me motivation to write more!   
> It may or may not be in character but I desperately wanted to write Hank shouting ‘happy pride, fucko’s’ as it is a beautiful, beautiful statement. And then flinging glitter at Reed because… yeah. He’s gonna be finding that stuff on his desk for weeks.  
> Hank will fight to protect the LGBTA+ youths.  
> Josh didn’t come to the main parade part because of the crowds as (fun backstory time) lots of people and loud noises remind him of when he was attacked before he became deviant. I’m one of those assholes who finishes a game and immediately goes to the wiki to find out everything.  
> I myself am aro/ace so it’s been freakin’ wonderful writing characters who are. I’ve only attended one pride parade (the Brighton one in the UK, it was /massive/ as I have problems with crowds and lots of people (much like my headcanon Josh)) so I mostly observe from afar and vicariously live through my friends. I also spent most of it hanging out with/keeping an eye on two very lovely drunk girls who kept crying over how cute my dog is so that was... an experience.  
> About flags- there are (to my knowledge) three proposed aromantic flags but no official one, so I went with the most recent proposal which is the dark green, light green, white, grey and black one.   
> I may have gone a little over the top with the t-shirts and stuff but I just want to see my android children have fun, is that too much to ask? They deserve so much!!!


End file.
